


No way back

by Mile9213



Series: Fluff, fluff, fluff [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Knight Castiel, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prince Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: „They are going to kill you,“ Dean whispers as he puts his hand on Castiel‘s heart. The thought that it could ever stop beating drives him mad. „If they find out that we‘re together or that we-“





	No way back

„They are going to kill you,“ Dean whispers as he puts his hand on Castiel‘s heart. The thought that it could ever stop beating drives him mad. „If they find out that we‘re together or that we-“  
„I know,“ Castiel interrupts him and places his hand over the prince‘s one. „But it would kill me every day a little more if we weren‘t.“ He confesses and squeezes Dean‘s hand.  
„Nothing would hurt me more, not a battle wound or torture, than to leave you.“ Castiel continues and touches Dean‘s cheek with his hand, „I love you, Dean of Winchester.“  
Dean leans into the touch. „I love you, too, Castiel Collins.“

The prince didn‘t bother to write a letter to his father, he wouldn‘t believe him, but he wrote one for his little brother. He apologize for leaving him without saying goodbye and that he hopes that he understands why he had to leave.  
At the end he gives his brother one last promise, that he would contact him, if the time is right.

„Ready?“ Cas asks as Dean sealed the letter with his ring.  
„Ready,“ he takes a deep breath. „If we go through this door there is no way of going back“ Dean reminds his knight one last time, gives him one last chance to back out. „They will think you kidnapped me. They will not stop until they find me. We can never stop running,“ He warns.  
„I know,“ Castiel takes Dean‘s hand. „Let‘s go.“

A last time Dean has to let go of Cas‘s hand and the knight opens the door. They walk through the castle. The whole time Cas follows him like a shadow, like he always does. They walk to Samuel‘s room. This is the last time I will ever see this door again, Dean thinks and takes a deep breath. He hugs the letter and pushes it under the door, knowing his little brother is asleep and won‘t read it until the morning. Knowing that they would be safe until then.

Dean looks at Castiel, he nods and they walk through the hallways. Everyone is asleep except for a few guards, but they do not try to stop them. They step outside and walk to the hidden door which would lead them outside.  
Castiel opens it. „After you,“ he bows down and let‘s Dean pass. He walks behind Dean, protecting him, where he is the most vulnerable.

They walk and walk until they reach an abandon lodge which Castiel prepared before. „I‘ll go and check the environment, see if it‘s safe.“ Castiel takes Dean‘s hand and squeezes it. „Will you wait inside of me?“  
„Of course,“ Dean smiles and goes inside.

As Castiel comes back he sees that Dean made a fire in the fireplace and put blankets in front of it. „The air is clear.” Castiel informs him.  
„Good.“ Dean smiles „Come here.“  
The knight sits down besides his prince and puts an arm around his shoulders. „I cannot believe we did it, that we‘re free.“  
„Me neither.“ They both whisper too scared that it is too good to be true.  
“I am so happy about it.” Dean turns his head and looks into Cas’ eyes.  
“Me too.” The knights eyes flicker from Dean’s lips to his eyes and back. They never had the chance to do more than to touch each others hand or to hug if they were lucky, but now... They don’t have to be afraid anymore. They are finally free. They look into each others eyes, asking for permission. They share their first kiss and it is better than either of them could have imagined it.

**Author's Note:**

> It makes me really happy when I see that someone gave me kudos and it makes my day when I see that someone wrote a comment - so please consider it <3 and make me happy :D


End file.
